1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to a system and method for data matching, and more specifically, to a system and method for data matching between a life log collecting apparatus and an application program.
2. Related Art
A life log contains all information associated with acts conducted in a user's daily life. The concept of life log service refers to technology and service for keeping useful information while surfing the Web, and like a blog, a term created by combining “Web” and “log”, for recording daily life.
The term “life log” originated from the life log project of the defense advanced research projects agency (DARPA), a research institute of the U.S. State Department. This project, dating back to 2003, records all agents' acts related to information activities for coping with global tenor. In 2003, the DARPA of the Pentagon tried to develop life log technology for enhancing the efficiency of military training. In 2005, the Microsoft Corporation launched the MyLifeBits project for recording, storing, managing, and searching information on sights, sounds and movements of an individual in daily life, by using a dedicated apparatus called a SenseCam.
MyLifeBits is for digitalizing all information on daily life, and builds a digital database of all audiovisual information that an individual sees and hears throughout the day (including emails, websites, books, and documents that the individual views). Then, MyLifeBits enables users to easily search the database by using a search engine. Therefore, users can easily find information on the past and previously met people that the users cannot remember.
In Japan, the research laboratory of Tokyo University conducted research into collecting user information by using cameras, microphones, GPS, gyro sensors, and accelerometer sensors, storing and managing the collected information in a notebook computer, and searching the stored information. Nokia developed life blog software that manages history information of an individual based on various forms of multimedia information such as messages, images, video, and audio information that are stored in a portable phone.
However, in such conventional life log services, a life log collecting apparatus that collects user information is developed by a plurality of different companies, and thus is required to use a dedicated application program that is provided from each of the companies.